


(Technically Not) Technical Difficulties

by emothy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, he gets that the Galleon has a <i>thing</i> for Hakase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Technically Not) Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Umi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki) for inspiring the title, because... TITLES :|

-

Marvelous knows it doesn't matter where he looks, the Galleon will still see it, but it just suits him better to stand with arms folded and frown at the viewscreen in a firmly unimpressed matter. 

Sure, he get that the Galleon has a _thing_ for Hakase. Don understands all those wires and buttons and machine parts, whereas Marv's way of dealing with a computer problem is to punch things until it starts behaving again. 

...Yeah, maybe if he wasn't so skilled at handling his ship's wheel the Galleon would've done much worse to him by now than keep him from sneaking into Don's room at night to fool around. 

"Hurry up and fix it," Marvelous snaps irritably. Don glances over at him with a furrowed brow but his fingers don't stop pressing the buttons of the control panel.

"I'm trying!" He insists, but his defeated tone of voice suggests it isn't working. He inputs a command to check his bedroom security settings.

 

Personalized security settings for room Designation 008, Don Dogoier's Bedroom, working within requested parameters.

 

"Yes, but what requested parameters?" Don mutters. It wouldn't be the first time the Galleon had told him everything was working normally, only for him to find that the Galleon itself had altered the standard requirements for 'normal'. 

 

Alarm and Lock Settings, options: Manual Input/Automated/Off. Current Setting: Off.

 

"Hmmm," Don says, looking up at the viewscreen dubiously.

"What?"

"It says the settings are off... Which is right. So the alarm shouldn't have gone off. And the door definitely shouldn't have been locked when you tried to open it." 

"And it definitely shouldn't have unlocked again as soon as you put your hand on it," Marvelous points out. Despite it all, he smirks. The Galleon is so easy to read. 

Hakase is smart, he'll figure it out. 

"So either the settings have been altered and then altered back again, which would have to have happened between me opening my bedroom door, and us coming out here to check the computer... Or the Galleon is just ignoring the settings and doing what it wants to. _Galleon_!" 

 

Voice Recognition Software: Don Dogoier <3

 

Marvelous starts laughing. Don shoots him a death glare. 

"It's just jealous," Marvelous shrugs. Perhaps he should be a little offended that it's Don the Galleon is jealous over, and not Marvelous himself, simply because _who doesn't want Captain Marvelous, really?_ , but it's too cute the way Don is blushing. "Come to my room instead." 

"What if the Galleon locks us out of your room too?" Don asks, taking the hand Marv offers. 

"Then we'll do it on the floor in _front_ of my room."

"M-Marvelous!" 

"Or we'll use the kitchen again. I knew it was a smart idea to take the galley door off it's hinges-"

"I still think that in the event of a fire that that isn't at all safety conscious-"

"-the Galleon can't lock a door electronically if there isn't one there to lock!" Marvelous finishes triumphantly. He slides an arm around Don's waist and tries the handle on his door once they reach it. Unsurprisingly, it opens without the slightest hesitation. 

Marvelous will take that as an apology. 

"Goodnight Galleon," Marvelous says, much later on, when he's sure Don is asleep. "You can have him back tomorrow. I'm sure he'll spend all day long trying to work out how to override _you_ overriding the system. Make it a good chase. If you wanted to make it so that he has to root around under the control panel and check your wires aren't all mixed up, and he's bent over not far from my chair, I'd appreciate it."

-


End file.
